New Teacher
by NekoChan-1995
Summary: Logan's back at the mansion after some time away. The Professor has hired a new teacher. A Class Five mutant with an attitude to match his. As much as they piss each other off, it's hard to deny the underlying attraction and possibly more, but with Jean Gray around will anything come of it? Rated M for sex in later chapters. Takes place as if they all survived? Alkali Lake.
1. Chapter 1

Logan walked into the school and was greeted by Rogue and her boyfriend, Bobby. He grinned and hugged her. "How's it going, kid?"

"Pretty good." Rogue smiled. "We have a new teacher."

"Oh really?" Logan raised an eyebrow. "Xavier found a teacher?"

Bobby nodded. "Yeah. She's a mutant too."

Before Logan could say anything, Storm walked over. "Logan, you're back just in time."

"Don't say babysitting. Last time that happened, the school was attacked." Logan glared at her.

Storm smiled as the kids left. "It is babysitting, but you won't be alone. Our new teacher, Victoria, will be helping you. If there are any problems, everything will be under control."

"Where is everyone going?" Logan demanded.

"Magneto may be up to something. Jean and I are going to check it out while Scott and the professor visit a young mutant who might want to join the school." Storm explained. "Victoria is too new to watch everyone by herself and we would like you to help out."

"I told you I would be fine alone." a voice stated. Logan looked up at the staircase and saw a beautiful woman with stylishly short black hair, large gray eyes, full red lips, a slim build with a decent bust, long legs, and pale skin. She didn't look like either a teacher or student with her outfit, which consisted of a thin black tank top, a short black skirt, and boots that went up slightly past her knees. He did realize she would be much shorter without the four inch heels.

Storm sighed. "I know what you said, but it will be easier for two people to protect the school rather than just one."

The woman frowned. "Whatever." she walked down the stairs and seemed to examine him. "So, who are you?"

"Name's Logan."

"Stupid name."

"Didn't ask for your opinion, did I?"

"If you have a problem with it, that's your fault."

"You want me to shut that mouth of yours?"

"I'd like to see you try." one of her eyebrows rose slightly as she smirked.

"Both of you, stop." Storm sighed. "I understand your frustration, Victoria, but if Magneto really is up to something, he might attack the mansion and it'd be easier to protect the children if you had help. Xavier asked me to ask him if he came."

"Don't see why." Victoria shrugged and left.

Logan watched her ass as she left, attracted to her even though she pissed him off. "What's her deal? Woke up on the wrong side of the fire pit?"

Storm sighed. "She's a Class Five mutant and extremely well-educated. Her attitude problem is no worse than yours, Logan. The students respect her and those that are in her class are excelling. She's working on getting a PhD."

Logan frowned. "What the hell can she do?"

"She can control and create wind and fire." Storm explained.

"Unlike Jean, the only other Class Five mutant I know of, her power is rooted in her conscious mind, rather than her unconscious mind." Professor Xavier wheeled into the room. "Her main problem is that they are heavily connected to her emotions. When she loses control of her emotions, she tends to lose control of her power. Don't anger her, Logan. I found her when she was in a rage. The building she was in is gone, burned and blown away."

"If anyone is pissing anyone off is her pissing me off." Logan lit a cigar and put in his mouth. "I don't see why she can't watch the kids alone if she's a Class Five."

Xavier smiled. "She has little patience for the young ones and she, Rogue, and Bobby don't get along very well. It would be best if there was someone else to run interference."

"Hey, Logan." Jean walked into the room. "It's good to see you again. Have you met Victoria already?"

As usual, he felt the urge to pull her into his arms and keep her there. "Hey. Yeah. I've met her."

"That's good." Jean smiled.

"If you say so. She seems a bit bitchy." Logan shrugged.

He noticed Storm roll her eyes before she spoke. "Are you ready to go, Jean?"

"Yeah." Jean nodded. She looked over at him. "We'll be back in a few days."

"Take your time. I can put up with Victoria." Logan told her.

Storm and Jean left moments before Scott came over. "Are you ready to go, Professor?"

"Yes. I'm ready." Xavier nodded. "Logan, just remember what I told you."

Logan shrugged and both he and Scott left.


	2. Chapter 2

Victoria poured herself another cup of coffee and poured in large amounts of cream and sugar. It was the middle of the night and she was exhausted, but damn it, she would get her doctorate if it took her the rest of her life.

"What're you still doing up?" Logan's voice asked.

Victoria turned around and looked at him, taking a sip of her still-bitter coffee. "I have a PhD to earn. Those don't grow on trees."

"How old are you anyway?" he seemed genuinely interested.

"Twenty." Victoria shrugged.

"I see what Storm meant when she told me you were well-educated." Logan stated, grabbing a soda from the fridge.

Victoria snorted. "Private tutors. Got my Masters at seventeen. Wasn't early enough for my damn parents. Wanted me to set records. Kicked me out of the house."

"Your hands are on fire." Logan took a drink of his soda.

Victoria glanced at her hands saw that he was right and put the flames out. She needed to learn to control her temper. No. She NEEDED to get back to work. She drank half of her cup of coffee before adding more sugar to it.

"Why so much sugar?" Logan asked.

"Coffee's still too bitter, but it's the only thing that'll keep me awake without making me too jittery." Victoria shrugged.

"Sleep a foreign word to you?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I'll sleep once I have my PhD."

A couple of kids ran into the kitchen, heading straight for the fridge. Logan didn't look all that pleased with them. "What are you guys doing in here?"

"We're hungry." the girl said. "My brother said he wanted to eat."

"Isn't it kind of late to be hungry?" Logan demanded.

"Logan, let them be." Victoria rolled her eyes. "They'll just come back later after we're not in here anyway."

"Thank you, Miss Victoria." the girl grinned and Victoria shrugged carrying her cup of coffee back to her bedroom.

XxXxX

The next morning, someone poked Victoria in the back of the neck. She jumped up, blowing the offender away and setting her hands on fire. When she saw it was Logan, she put the fire out and ran a hand through her short black hair. "What the hell, Logan?"

"I should be asking you." Logan got up from where he had been thrown into an empty bookshelf, which had broken under his weight..

"Don't you know not to sneak up on a sleeping person?" Victoria asked, frustrated.

"I called your name about twenty times. It's not my fault you didn't wake up." Logan cracked his neck. "Damn you pack a punch."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "What do you want anyway?"

"It's almost ten. I figured you'd slept long enough." Logan looked annoyed.

"Shit. Really?" Victoria glanced at her watch before starting to dig through her closet and dresser. "Damn. I'm going to be late if I don't get going within the next fifteen minutes. You can watch the kids for an hour or two, right?"

"Where are you going?" Logan asked.

"Personal business." Victoria shrugged and pulled on a pencil skirt underneath her other skirt before taking the short one off. "I'll only be gone for about two hours." she pulled a nice white shirt on over her tank top before pulling on a black suit jacket. "Shit. Where are my goddamn shoes?"

Logan looked a little annoyed. "Does Xavier know about this?"

Victoria found more appropriate heels than what she was wearing and pulled off her boots so she could pull them on. "Xavier is the one who arranged it for me."

"So, you're just going to go and leave me alone with all the kids?" Logan looked annoyed.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Just deal with it. It's not like there are any classes today anyway and they aren't allowed off campus. Just keep an eye on them. You've done it before."

"And it ended badly." Logan frowned.

"Not my problem." Victoria grabbed a pen and a scrap of paper. She wrote down her cell number and handed it to Logan. "If there are any problems, call me. I'll get back as fast as I can."

Logan still didn't look happy. "What time are you coming back?"

"Around noon." Victoria shrugged and grabbed her keys off the desk. "There shouldn't be any problems. And like I said, if there are, just give me a call."

"Fine." Logan sighed.

Victoria grinned. "I'll bring back some beer and cigars as a thank you. This is really important to me." Logan just shrugged and she left.

XxXxX

Twenty minutes later, Victoria was holding her twin brother, Victor's, hand. "I know you don't remember me since someone screwed with your head and Xavier's not here, but I love you." Victor, as always, stared straight ahead. "I will find out who did this to you, Victor. I promise." she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Miss Masterston?" one of the nurses in the home came up to her.

"Yes?" Victoria stood up.

"There's been a problem with Mr. Mastterston." the nurse told her.

"What is it?" Victoria was suspicious now.

The nurse sighed. He obviously didn't want to be the bearer of bad news. "He can only remain here for another two weeks. This establishment is closing."

Victoria sank back down onto the chair next to her brother. "But, where else can he go? This home is the only one qualified to care for him."

"I don't know. I was only told to let you know." the nurse shrugged and left.

Victoria frowned as she felt the rage build up. She kissed her brother on the top of her head before leaving the home. Her hands and arms were already on fire before she was out of the building. It took her a few deep breaths before she calmed down enough to put out the flames and get in the car to drive back to the mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Logan was watching tv when Rogue and Bobby came in the room. The sat down on the couch next to him to watch as well, Rogue's gloved hand in Bobby's. "What've you two been up to?"

"We just finished our homework for the weekend." Rogue shrugged. "Victoria gives us a ton."

"What does she teach?" Logan asked.

"A little bit of everything." Bobby told him. "Mostly math and science, though."

Logan nodded. "Do you know where she went today?"

Rogue and Bobby looked at each other for a moment before Rogue spoke. "We heard about it outside the professor's office. Victoria made the professor swear not to tell anyone before she did, even as she thanked him for it."

"Well, what is it?" Logan raised an eyebrow.

"She has a twin brother. He's a Class Five mutant as well, but someone screwed with his mind and he can't use his powers or do anything, really. From what I heard, there were a bunch of mental barriers put up and he can't even remember who Victoria is. She visits him every Saturday." Rogue told him. "Rumor is that she also has a younger sister and that's who Scott and the professor are going to see and try to convince to come here."

"Problematic family." Logan scoffed.

"None of your business, is it?" Victoria's stern voice had the three of them turning. She was standing in the doorway, fury etched in her face and fire burning its way up her crossed arms. "Rogue, Bobby. Kitchen. Now."

Rogue and Bobby stood up and practically tripped over themselves in order to get to the kitchen. Logan had never seen them like that, even when they went up against Magneto and Stryker. He didn't like it one bit. "Do you have to be so harsh on them?"

Victoria's eyes burned as fiercely as the fire. "Don't worry about it. It has nothing to do with you."

Logan stood up. "They're just kids."

"And they just got into my very private business, didn't they?" Victoria raised an eyebrow before walking into the kitchen.

Logan, feeling a little out of character, listened outside the door and heard Rogue apologize first. "Victoria, we're sorry, but he was asking where you were going and we figured he had a right to-"

"Stop. I'm not mad at you." Victoria's voice was filled with her annoyance. "But, I am going to tell you that whatever you've heard about my brother, you've officially forgotten it. Don't tell anyone else or even discuss him among yourselves. This is my personal business and I don't need rumors going around the school."

Rogue and Bobby muttered their agreements and left the kitchen with their heads bowed in what looked like guilt, passing Logan on the way. Victoria, however didn't come out. Curious, he looked in and saw her pull her cell phone out. She wasn't facing him, so he admired her ass. She was calling someone and he was about to leave when he heard her say, "Hey, Scott. Can I talk to the professor or is he with Vanessa? . . . Why don't you shut your attitude and let me talk to him then? This is important. . . . I will not tell you what it is. . . . Because, it's personal." Flames erupted around her hands, though Logan noticed they avoided the phone. Somehow, she was in that much control. "Scott, I swear if you don't give me to the professor right now, I'm going to burn you alive. . . . Hi, professor. We have a problem. The home Victor's in told me they were shutting down. I managed to get one of my friends to dig into it, but it turns out, no such thing is happening. They found out he's a mutant and they want him out of there. I don't know what to do, but I figured you might be able to help me out? I mean, you found him the home and set up my visits. . . . You would do that? But, he's - . . . Really?" she turned around and he saw the tears in her eyes. "Thank you. I'll start getting it set up. I'll never be able to repay you for this."

Logan decided he'd listened in on her conversation long enough and walked away from the kitchen. He was starting to have mixed thoughts about her and it was confusing. He wasn't sure if he respected the way she could terrify the kids with one word or not, nor was he sure if he could get along with her. From what he'd seen of her her, she was rude and sarcastic, but also warm and loving and that made it complicated. The only thing he could seem to agree with himself on about her was that she had a nice ass.

XxXxX

A few days later, the professor and Scott came back. Scott immediately went off to do something, but the professor asked to talk to Logan privately. Logan just shrugged and followed him into his office, sitting down before being asked to.

"Did you get along at all with Victoria?" Xavier asked.

"Hard to say." Logan shrugged. "She's been busy most of the time and we haven't talked much."

"I see." Xavier nodded. "You have mixed feelings towards her."

Logan just shrugged again. "That tends to happen around women."

"She is a strange one." Xavier smiled.

A moment later, there was a knock on the door and Victoria walked in. "Sorry to interrupt, professor. I just wanted to let you know that my brother will be here any minute with the nurse I've hired. I also wanted to thank you again. Without your help, I don't think I would have been able to keep him away from my parents."

"I told you before, Victoria. Every mutant is welcome here. Even those in the state of your brother." Xavier told her.

Victoria just smiled and Logan was amazed by just how much it changed her face. Somehow it made her ten times more attractive than she already was and she could have been a model. After she left, he found himself watching her ass again. He jumped when he heard Xavier. "You're quite attracted to her."

"You've been messing around in my head?" Logan asked.

"No." Xavier smiled. "I know because every young man in the mansion is attracted to her and you watched her leave."

Logan wished he could have been amazed, but he was used to the professor's instinct. "On the physical level, I am a bit attracted to her. But, I do find it a pain in the ass to talk with her. I am curious about her brother though. What exactly happened that there are barriers in his mind?"

Xavier sighed. "Victoria''s family is the only one I know of that is almost completely made up of mutants. Her mother is a telepath, like me. When she discovered that Victoria and Victor were more powerful than her, she started setting up a series of mental blocks in their minds. Victoria broke through hers easily due to the fact her emotions control her powers and the blocks her mother set up were logical. It's been more difficult for Victor because his powers are rooted in the logical part of his mind and that's where almost all of the blocks are."

"How long has he been like this?" Logan asked.

"Approximately two years." Xavier explained. "He only has a few barriers left, but they've been harder to break down than the others were. He'll be back to how he was before within a couple of months. He knows everything that's happened while he's been like this. When he's out of this stupor his mother's put him in, he'll be just like he was before."

"I see." Logan nodded as Storm came in.

"Professor. Victoria and Bobby are getting into it again." Storm sighed in annoyance.

Xavier nodded. "I'll be right there."


End file.
